


With Nobody Else But Me

by eveljerome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, Archaeology, Blow Jobs, Curse Breaker Bill Weasley, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rivals to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Treasure Hunting, gingerpilot adjacent, more like, pretending to be an archaelogist, treasure hunter Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/pseuds/eveljerome
Summary: a gingerpilot adjacent fic. Poe and an alternate Hux, this time Bill Weasley, in an archeology au getting stuck inside some ruins and need to cuddle for warmth. you know what inevitably happens nextSo was it karma, bad luck, Darwin, perhaps Merlin himself that put Poe right in his path, blocking the temple entrance, Bill could not decide.





	With Nobody Else But Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epselion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epselion/gifts).



> A fill for the prompt: Poe & Bill stuck in a tomb together overnight, trying to find their way out.

Bill was strutting down a side of a temple, whistling a tune. It was a good day—no rain, it was warm and sunny. Bad weather, even in hottest jungle made his scars twinge in discomfort. But today? Today was perfect.

So was it karma, bad luck, Darwin, perhaps Merlin himself that put Poe right in his path, blocking the temple entrance, Bill could not decide.

“No.” Bill almost growled.

“Oh, come on, beautiful; there’s enough space in the temple for both of us.” Poe grinned, putting his hands on hips, half turning towards the decorated entrance; then reaching out one hand to touch the jaguar statue on the left.

“Don’t touch it!” Bill exclaimed, quickly moving closer, reaching out his own hands, as if to ward Poe away. “This temple is filled with traps and riddles!”

Before Bill could continue, Poe had pulled the hand away and was looking at him with one eyebrow raised; as if considering him again, in almost-wonder, “Aww, didn’t know you cared.”

Bill sniffed, finally reaching the entrance himself and standing between Poe and the jaguar, “I don’t. I will not have your corpse rotting up my expedition.”

“You are a feisty one.” Poe was back to a full on smirk, knowing that might exasperate the man some more, make show his more relaxed personality.

Bill truly wanted to growl at this. He didn’t have time for this cocky treasure hunter to interfere with his plans. “You don’t even know the half of it.” Poe was most assuredly a muggle. He did not know about the magical world, nor about Bill Weasley. It was refreshing, being so anonymous.

“Oh, then I fully intend to find out all of your potential.” Poe motioned towards the entrance, letting Bill go first.

~~

It did not take long to find trouble. It wasn’t even the fault of either of them. The floor simply gave way and after a short tumble, now they were stuck somewhere in the deep levels of the temple, contemplating the possible exit.

While Poe was looking at inscriptions on the wall, trying to find where exactly they had fallen into, Bill had tried a simple _Lumos_ with his wand—nothing happened. So this was a protected temple and was suppressing magical means to get out of here. Bill shuddered thinking what would happen if he tried apparating out.

With the wand stowed away, Bill approached Poe, “Anything?”

“As far as I can tell from the language, it is a some sort of ‘ _breather room, to spend time in thought or mind_ ’ something like that.” Poe indicated the pictographs he was trying to translate.

“Perhaps ‘ _time-out room_ ’ would be more modern, but the gist is, yes, we’re trapped here until a specific time..” Bill trailed off, listening.

“A room for _naughty_ childr—,” Poe started, but Bill held up a hand, interrupting his absolutely inappropriate comment (which he would have laughed at if they weren’t stuck here).

“Shut up. I’m trying to listen. Don’t move.” He turned away from Poe, on light feet, going still; all senses turned to the walls, floor and ceiling.

A ticking noise.

Almost imperceptible, but there, right there.

“I can hear something.” Bill walked to the right side of the room. They had fallen through the left; looking up revealed a line dividing the room in two equal halves. “If one is an entrance, the other will be an exit. There’s something above, ticking.” He pointed up.

“I can’t hear anything.” Poe said, joining him, looking up at the right-side of the ceiling, “You must have amazing hearing.”

“I do.” Bill confirmed, smirking, not adding the expected ‘ _thank you_ ’. It was nice hearing compliments about something that weren’t to do with his work, he knew he was good at it. And not exaggerated views about how he looked. He knew the scar wasn’t pretty. He didn’t need curious people fixating on it.

Poe snorted, then looked around. “How long? Until we get out of here?” The room was almost empty, save something that looked like a table, made out of a single stone slab and decorated. In ancient times there was probably some sort of cushion on it to spend the time-out in at least relative comfort.

“Hours likely.” Bill answered, sighing.

~~

They had made something resembling a nest out of their jackets and sleeping bags. It wasn’t cold _per se_ , but it wasn’t comfortably warm either. They had mutually agreed on sharing the warmth. The conversation was easy, they had enough common interests to keep talking through a lunch as they kept waiting for the ticking to reach it’s inevitable end.

A some point they had drifted closer and closer to one another, and somehow an answer to an arbitrary question—about the number of steps of a ziggurat they’ve both been to—had turned into kissing.

Bill was almost tentative, letting Poe take over, who made him breathless. The kisses eventually turned more heated, hands roaming. It was definitely a good way to keep warm. Poe asked him several times over if he should continue, then kissing harder, hands reaching under clothes.

Soon enough Bill was leaning against the stone slab, holding onto Poe’s hair, just _holding on_ as Poe was sucking him off; Bill unable to hold in his moans—they echoed in the little room, doubling and tripling in their strength. He could feel Poe smirking around his cock about it.

Bill pulled Poe off of his cock at this and kissed him, growling in his mouth; tasting himself. “Don’t you laugh at me.”

“Darling, I’m not laughing at you. I’m enjoying your pleasure.” Poe answered, then leaned back and sucked Bill all the way down again, gulping around him.

It didn’t take long after that for Bill to come. He was panting, trying to regain his breath; the sound of his heard pounding away in his chest filling every sense. “Let me, _let_ —,” Bill groped at Poe’s slacks, halfway pulled down, reaching for his cock, stroking it as he kissed Poe until he came.

“I was right, you are feisty.” Poe murmured as they huddled under Poe’s jacket, holding to each other. “I love that in a man.”

This time Bill just smiled. Perhaps it would be nice to run into each other again after this little jaunt. And the temple was still large enough to explore and spend time together.


End file.
